mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Schronisko Fluttershy/Transkrypt
:z gramofonu :Fluttershy: Och, uważaj. :Fluttershy: Och, o. :się zatrzymuje :Fluttershy: Angel, nic ci nie jest? :Angel: płacze :Fluttershy: A mówiłam, że trenowanie parkouru, żeby wziąć udział w zawodach, to niebezpieczny pomysł. Poleż tu, a ja ci zaraz opatrzę łapkę. Ojej, nie mam ani jednej króliczej ortezy. Myślę, że musimy odwiedzić doktor Faune. :Fluttershy: stęka Byłam pewna, że ona będzie u siebie. Halo, czy jest tam ktoś? :Dr. Fauna: Fluttershy? O jakże się cieszę, że cię widze. :Fluttershy: Chciałabym powiedzieć to samo, ale drzwi się zacięły, więc ja, yym, pani nie widzę. :zwierzat :Dr. Fauna: Och, ktoś tu ma chorą łapkę. Zabandażuję ją i wrócisz do domu. Chciałabym zatrzymać go na noc, ale sama widzisz, że głosem mój dom pęka w szwach od zwierząt. Nie jestem w stanie przyjąć ani jednego pacjenta więcej. :Clementine: kicha :Fluttershy i Dr. Fauna: O jejku. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Schronisko Fluttershy :zwierząt :Fluttershy: Tu u pani jest naprawdę tłoczno. :Dr. Fauna: Mój dom zamienił się w zoo. Zawsze było w nim sporo zwierząt, ale teraz? Nie daję rady! :Dr. Fauna: Och, cy telas mój malutki pacjent zjadłby malcheweckę? :Angel: parska :Dr. Fauna: wzdycha Nie to nie. Myślę, że i tak kozy zjadły wszystkie. :beknięcie :Fluttershy: Nie do wiary, że aż tyle zwierząt się do pani zgłasza. Ale dlaczego? :Dr. Fauna: Nie wiadomo. Codziennie przed swoimi drzwiami znajduję kolejne zwierzęta. Przeważnie mają drobne schorzenia, zwichnięcia katary i takie tam. Ale problem w tym, że nawet kiedy już są wyleczone nie mogę ich nakłonić, żeby sobie stąd poszły. :Fluttershy: O rety. Wygląda na to, że się tu na dobre zadomowiły. :Dr. Fauna: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszystkie przychodzą do mojej lecznicy, przecież w okolicy są jeszcze inne. :Fluttershy: Przecież pani, doktor Fauno jest najlepszym weterynarzem w Equestrii. Ja wszystkich chorych zawsze kieruję właśnie do pani. :Dr. Fauna: Ee, co takiego. :Fluttershy: O nie. Myśli pani, że to przeze mnie? Bardzo mi przykro. Nie chciałam, żeby do tego doszło. Wiem, że zwierzaki dobrze się czują pod pani opieką. :Dr. Fauna: Zwykle nie mam nic przeciwko temu, jeśli jakieś zwierzątko chce u mnie odpocząć, ale teraz jest taki tłok, że nie mam gdzie leczyć potrzebujących zwierząt. :Fluttershy: Tak, to jest poważny problem, ale ja znajdę jakieś rozwiązanie. Już mam pomysł, co zrobić, żeby zwierzęta były szczęśliwe, a pani odzyskała swoją przestrzeń. A wtedy wszystko znów się poukłada. :Dr. Fauna: Im szybciej to rozwiążesz, tym lepiej. :Fluttershy: Daję słowo. :Dr. Fauna: wzdycha :Fluttershy: Dzięki, że tak szybko zareagowałyście na moje wezwanie. :Angel: wiewiórkę :Fluttershy: Doktor Fauna, potrzebuje pomocy, bo ma wielki problem. :Twilight Sparkle: Problem przyjaźni? :Fluttershy: Nie, jej klinika jest trochę może, przepełniona uroczymi zwierzątkami, które potrzebują spokojnego i bezpiecznego miejsca, a właściwie to nie mają się gdzie podziać. :Rarity: O co za koszmar jakiś. :Fluttershy: No właśnie. :Applejack: Taak, doktor Fauna zawsze leczy moją Winonę, kiedy mi choruje, więc teraz ja jej chętnie pomogę. :Rainbow Dash: Jasne. :Rarity, Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: się :Fluttershy: Ogromnie się cieszę. Bo jednocześnie pomożecie mi w pewnym ważnym przedsięwzięciu. To jest takie moje marzenie już od bardzo wielu lat. :Pinkie Pie: O super! Marzysz o zamku do skakania, który jest w kształcie tortu? :Fluttershy: Em, nie, niezupełnie. :Pinkie Pie: O, a ja tak. :Rainbow Dash: To o co chodzi Fluttershy? Mów. :Fluttershy: Marzę o tym, żeby zbudować prawdziwe schronisko dla zwierząt. Fantastyczne miejsce, w którym wszystkie zwierzęta i te chore i te samotne i te, które się boją, te co mają pióra czy sierść, łuski czy skorupę, wszystkie znajdą tam schronienie. Moje schronisko będzie takim miejscem, które stanie się ich domem, aż do chwili, gdy będą mogły ruszyć w świat. :się cieszą :Harry: nos :Twilight Sparkle: Łał, Fluttershy to było bardzo piękne przemówienie. :Rarity: Och i wzruszające. :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę w dechę. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję wam wszystkim. To właśnie wy od tylu lat pomagacie mi wzmacniać wiarę w siebie i dzięki waszej przyjaźni nareszcie będę mogła zrealizować projekt moich marzeń. Ale sama nie zbuduję tego schroniska. :wszystkie bez Fluttershy: się :Applejack: Ja chętnie podam pomocne kopytko. Ale przypomniałam sobie, że znam kucyka, który lepiej się na tym zna. Poznałam ją na konkursie zaganiania owiec. Kowbojka to specjalistka od zagród dla zwierząt. :Fluttershy: To cudownie. :Pinkie Pie: Hohoho, o ja też znam kogoś. Hard Hat to jest najlepszy budowniczy w Ponyville. Potrafi zbudować wszystko co tylko możesz sobie wyobrazić. :Rarity: Słysząc jak mówicie o tych ekspertach, przypomniałam sobie, że ja też mam idealnego kandydata do zrealizowania twojej wizji, który ma świetne wyczucie stylu. :Fluttershy: Mówisz o sobie. :Rarity: śmiech Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Chciałabym ci polecić wybitnego dekoratora wnętrz z elity Canterlot – Dandy Grandeur. Pomógł mi, kiedy zakładałam swój pierwszy butik. Wiem, że bardzo chętnie ci pomoże. :Fluttershy: Ojej, to wspaniale, dziękuję. Chętnie ich poznam i posłucham jakie mają pomysły. Jestem pewna, że wspólnie zbudujemy najpiękniejsze schronisko dla zwierząt w Equestrii. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję, Rupercie. chrząka Niezmiernie się cieszę, że przyszliście, aby omówić ze mną projekt schroniska w Ponyville. Moje przyjaciółki bardzo pochlebnie wyrażają się o waszych talentach. To jest wspaniały projekt i cieszę się, że zgodziliście się ze mną współpracować. :Dandy Grandeur: Rarity ma doskonały gust co do mody i przyjaciół. Razem stworzymy coś fajnego, no nie? :Fluttershy: Yy, tak sądzę. :Wrangler: Jiihaa, jestem szczęśliwa, że będę mogła pomóc tobie i zwierzętom. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję. :Hard Hat: Czyli, aaa, rozumiem, że masz już gotowe plany. :Fluttershy: Em, niezupełnie to raczej tablica pomysłów. :Hard Hat: Hmm, to nie wygląda jak szpital dla zwierząt. :Fluttershy: Bo to nie szpital, tylko schronisko dla nich, miejsce bezpieczne, lecz nie surowe, przytulne i naturalne gdzie zwierzęta mogą przychodzić i odchodzić, kiedy chcą. :myszy :Fluttershy: To zbudujecie je? :Wrangler, Hard Hat i Dandy Grandeur: śmiech :Fluttershy: Chcę, żeby schronisko było na otwartej przestrzeni, bez ścian okolone ogrodzeniem, które stapia się z drzewami z bramą do lasu, żeby zwierzęta mogły stąd spokojnie wyjść, kiedy poczują się gotowe. :Pinkie Pie: Sprytne, podoba mi się. :Hard Hat: Słuchajcie zbudowałem wspaniały szpital w Ponyville i w tym miejscu mogę postawić podobny obiekt. Mam wszystkie plany, aleee... będę musiał chyba wyciąć trochę drzew. :Fluttershy: Ja wcale nie chcę wycinać drzew, tylko je wykorzystać. :Hard Hat: Jesteś pewna? Ten twój pomysł nie wydaje się być spójną konstrukcją ani w ogóle żadną konstrukcją. :Fluttershy: Zwierzęta nie potrzebują takich domów jak my. Wiem, że pomysł jest nietypowy, ale to dlatego, że zbudujemy coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie było. I naprawdę wierzę, że się uda. :ptaków :Hard Hat: Mm, no dobrze. Muszę to przemyśleć. :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz, Fluttershy, będzie tak, jak chcesz. :Fluttershy: Świetnie. :Hard Hat: Ona myśli, że się na tym doskonale zna, ale kiedy zobaczy gotową budowlę, podziękuje nam. :Steam Roller i Jack Hammer: Ehe, racja. :Dandy Grandeur: Który wolisz na zasłony do okien? :Rarity: Uuu, mnie się podoba ten wzór. :Fluttershy: Bardzo przepraszam, ale to chyba jakaś pomyłka. W schronisku nie będą potrzebne zasłony. :Dandy Grandeur: A dlaczegóż to nie? :Fluttershy: Bo zwierzęta najlepiej się czują w naturalnych warunkach, a nie w domach dla kucyków. :Dandy Grandeur: Same odcienie brązu i zieleni to... jest takie... nudne, no nie? śmiech :Fluttershy: Nudne? Nazywasz kolory tych pięknych drzew nudnymi? :Dandy Grandeur: Oczywiście, naturalny wygląd nie jest teraz w modzie. To będzie lepsze, wierz mi. :Fluttershy: Doceniam twoje rady, ale wiem, że zwierzętom będą się podobać brunatne poduszki i zielone akcenty. :Dandy Grandeur: To ja... muszę pomyśleć. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję. :Rarity: Klientka ma swoją wizję. :Dandy Grandeur: Ale czasem potrzebują mnie, żebym zmienił ich wizję... zwłaszcza w kwestii brunatnego. :Wrangler: A to są standardowe klatki do transportowania owiec. W każdej mieszczą się co najmniej dwie. :Fluttershy: Mmm. :Applejack: Yy, o co chodzi słoneczko? :Fluttershy: Nie chcę, żeby zwierzaki spały w klatkach. Tylko bardziej przytulnie. Może zrezygnować z tej części? :Wrangler: Ale wtedy to nie będą klatki. :Fluttershy: No właśnie. Uuu, te koszyki wyglądają na bardzo wygodne. Wezmę je do schroniska. Zwierzaki będą się mogły w nich umościć. :Wrangler: Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz ich jakoś lepiej zabezpieczyć? :Applejack: Tak zastanów się dobrze. A co jeśli królik wejdzie do gawr niedźwiedzia? :Fluttershy: Nie, żadnych klatek. Chcę, żeby zwierzęta miały całkowitą wolność. Tylko wtedy będą się czuć komfortowo. :Applejack: Cóż ona tu rządzi. :budowy :Fluttershy: zaskoczona :Hard Hat: Hej, i co ty na to Fluttershy? Mówiłem, że szybko pójdzie. Już prawie skończyliśmy cały budynek. :Dandy Grandeur: Ten kolor świetnie gra, widzicie? :Wrangler: Te klatki są przestronne i bardzo bezpieczne. :Dandy Grandeur: Nie każ nam czekać Fluttershy. Podoba ci się, czy podoba ci się szalenie? :Fluttershy: Ja, ja... to mi się nie podoba. Ta budowla nie jest tym, o co mi chodziło. Żyrafa nie przejdzie przez te drzwi, zasłony przesłaniają światło, to jak ptaki mają śpiewać o wschodzie słońca? A to jest przeciwieństwem czegoś przytulnego. Wiem, że się staraliście, ale żadne z was nie zrobiło tego, o co ja prosiłam. :Hard Hat: parska Mylisz się, wykorzystaliśmy drzewa tak, jak tego chciałaś. :Dandy Grandeur: A ten piękny materiał jest ekologiczny, zawiera naturalne włókna. :Wrangler: A ja włożyłam poduszki do moich klatek. Tak wyglądają bardziej przytulnie. :Fluttershy: Może nie znam się za bardzo na budowaniu ani na wystroju wnętrz, ani na klatkach, ale jest dziedzina, w której jestem ekspertem – opieka nad zwierzętami, a zwierzętom potrzebne jest zwyczajne schronisko, nie to. :Dandy Grandeur: Może twoja wizja nie była dokładnie przemyślana, no nie? :Fluttershy: Moja wizja nie jest tu problemem. Powiedziałam wam dokładnie jak to ma wyglądać, a wy mnie nie posłuchaliście. Tak więc choć doceniam wasze wysiłki, to jednak rezygnuję z dalszej współpracy. :Dr. Fauna: Dzień dobry. Zwierzęta tak bardzo się cieszą, że będą mieć schronisko, że nie mogły się doczekać. Czy możemy je już obejrzeć? :Fluttershy: Och, em, ale ono nie jest gotowe. :zwierząt :Fluttershy i Dr. Fauna: O nie! :Dr. Fauna: Bardzo przepraszam, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Nie, to ja muszę was przeprosić. Nic nie poszło tak, jak zaplanowałam. :Fluttershy: Słodkich snów, maluchu. :Fluttershy: Wszystko będzie dobrze, słowo daję. :myszy :Fluttershy: Już, już, chodźcie myszki, ułożę was do snu. Ach, bardzo mi przykro, myślałam, że do tej pory wasze piękne schronisko będzie już gotowe, ale zaufałam niewłaściwym kucykom. :Dr. Fauna: Nie przejmuj się, Fluttershy, zrobiłaś co mogłaś. Jakoś się tu pomieścimy. Może będzie trochę... ciasno. Pomożesz mi i wkrótce ci pacjenci znów staną na swoich łapkach. Jakoś obejdą się bez schroniska. :Fluttershy: Nie! Ja się nie poddam. Zwierzaki potrzebują pomocy, chcę rozwiązać ten problem raz na zawsze. Skoro ta mała zdecydowała się tu przybyć aż z zachodniej Equestrii, to moim zadaniem jest zapewnić jej spokojne schronienie. :wydają odgłosy radości :Dr. Fauna: śmiech :Fluttershy: Och, ups, a teraz możecie już iść spać. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję wam, że przyszłyście. Jak wiecie budowa schroniska nie przebiegała tak, jak chciałam. :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie. Dziwne, że Hard Hut nie zbudował tego, o co prosiłaś. :Rarity: A ja nie ściągnęłabym do pomocy Dandy, gdybym wiedziała, że tak się zachowa. :Applejack: A ja z kolei zawiodłam się na Kowbojce. Przepraszam Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Nie ma sprawy. Wiem, że chciałyście jak najlepiej, ale uważam, że dobrze zrobiłam, rezygnując z ich usług. :Twilight Sparkle: I jaki masz teraz plan? :Fluttershy: Taki sam. Nadal zamierzam zbudować schronisko, ale tym razem po swojemu. :Pinkie Pie ? :Applejack: równocześnie Doskonale. :Rarity: równocześnie I to jest to. :Rainbow Dash: To może zrobimy fajny tor do latania dla ptaków, o tutaj? :Pinkie Pie: I piekarnik na ciasteczka. :Twilight Sparkle: Uu, i bibliotekę? :Fluttershy: Możecie przestać?! Dziękuję wam za wszystkie pomysły, ale proszę, żebyście uszanowały moje. Wy jesteście ekspertami w swoich dziedzinach, ale zwierzęta to zdecydowanie moja działka i jeśli powiem, że coś ma być tak, to tak właśnie ma to wyglądać. Dla dobra zwierząt. :Pinkie Pie: Łoł, zmień imie na Flutterśmiała. :reszta kucyków: śmiech :Fluttershy: Żeby zrealizować mój plan, zaprosiłam tu starego znajomego, będzie tu lada chwila. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślałam, że nie chcesz więcej ekspertów. :Fluttershy: Temu ekspertowi mogę zaufać, zna się na zwierzętach. A jeśli chodzi o budowanie, nie ma sobie równych. :pukanie :Big Daddy McColt: śmiech Słyszał żem, że potrzebuje ta pomocy w budowaniu domu dla zwierząt. :Twilight Sparkle: Big Daddy McColt! Poznaliśmy się, kiedy mapa wysłała mnie i Fluttershy do ich wioski. :Fluttershy: Daddy ma duże doświadczenie w budowaniu i opiece nad zwierzętami. :Big Daddy McColt: Oj tam, oj tam. Nie ma co tak stać i paplać po próżnicy. Zbudujmy to schronisko! :entuzjazmu :podczas budowy schroniska :Fluttershy: Jesteś gotowa? :Dr. Fauna: Ooch, cieszę się jak źrebak brykający na świeżej trawie. :Fluttershy: Dobrze, możesz otworzyć oczy. To, co tu widzisz to jest schronisko Orle Pióro. Bezpieczne i przytulne miejsce dla wszystkich zwierząt. :Dr. Fauna: O, Fluttershy, to jest jak w bajce! :Fluttershy: Twoja klinika nareszcie opustoszeje, bo wyleczone zwierzęta będą mogły mieszkać tu, pod moją opieką. Doskonale Lola, każdy rusza się we własnym tempie. Ważne jest, żeby zawsze podążać za swoimi marzeniami, a kiedy wreszcie osiągamy nasz cel, widzimy, że warto było włożyć w niego tyle trudu, bo okazuje się, że jest jeszcze lepiej, niż sobie wyobrażaliśmy. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Fluttershy Leans In Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu